Love undefined?
by Sammi -Chou
Summary: Kazune is lying flat of his back, with Mr. Glasses man holding his sword to his throat. Blood is Everywhere
1. Chapter 1

Kazune: (is lying flat of his back, with Mr. Glasses man holding his sword to his throat. Blood is

Everywhere.) K.....k.....Karin, S...save yourself!

Karin **:** NO!!! EGO SUM DEUS!!! I AM GOD!!!!

Mr. Glasses man's sword lights up. Kazune's blood splatters

Karin : *feels Kazune's life-Force fade away* KAZUNE- KUN!!!!!!!

(She sits up in her bed bawling and screaming Kazune's name)

Kazune: *Rushes into Karin's room* WHATS WRONG KARIN?!?

Karin : (Still crying, she jumps up from her bed and Wraps her arms around his neck)

I...I...th.....thought you were DEAD!!!!!

Kazune : It was probraly just a nightmare *blushes when he thinks about being in Karin's dream*

Don't worry about me, Karin-san, I'm fine and will not leave you as long as I still have

Someone to protect.

(Kazune picks Karin up, and carries her back to her bed and covers her up and turns to

leave but Karin grabs his shirt-tail)

Karin : Please don't leave me, I'm afraid. Will you stay here with me at least till' I fall asleep?

Kazune: *Blushes* Ok, But only for a minute or two. *Kazune lays on her bed beside her, but

Outside of the covers*

(Kazune falls asleep)

Karin : *thinks to self* Oh my god!!! Why did I ask him to stay *blushes**studies Kazune's quiet

Sleeping face* Wow maybe he isn't always a sexist pig and has a soft side. Maybe on the

Inside, I truly love him..... *Karin falls asleep*


	2. Chapter 2

*******~MORNING~*******  
Micchi: *Arrives at Karin, Himecca and Kazune's house and knocks on the door*

Himecca:*Answers the door* Oh Micchi-senpai! Would you like to join us for breakfast?

Micchi: Sure love!

Himecca: I am Just about done cooking, Can you go wake Kazune and Karin up:

Micchi: I'd be happy to! *comes inside and walks to Kazune's room.*

Micchi: KAAAZUUUNNEEE_KKUUUUNNN!!!! WAKEY WAKEY!!! *pounces on Kazune's bed only

To discover only pillows and blankets* Huh? Where's Kazune-kun? *shrugs and skips to

Karin's room* KARR... *he shuts up when he sees Karin and Kazune in her bed*

(Micchi walks over to find Karin clinging around Kazune)

Micchi: *Smiles and giggles* How naughty!!!

Kazune: *Sits up and stretches**Kazune looks beside him to see the sleeping Karin and panics*

UH...OH! I had better get out of here before someone......*spots Micchi Grinning*

Kazune: NO!!! NOTHING HAPPENED!!!!!*Blushes deep red*

Micchi: Suuurrreee...... *Giggles*

Kazune: I'll explain later! *sneaks off to his room*

Micchi: HEY KARIIINNNN!!!!

Karin: *Jumps out of her skin* STUPID MICCHI!!!!!!

Micchi: *pecks her on the cheek then runs out of the room*

Kazune must have stayed until I fell asleep. Really sweet!!!!!

*******~BREAKFAST~*******

Micchi: *makes squinty eyes while munching on his food*

Kazune: Blushes deep red and growls

Karin: what is you guy's problem?

Kazune: Nothing!

Micchi: Soooooo.... she doesn't kno.......

Kazune: *Grabs Micchi's mouth and drags him out of the room*

Himecca: Should I ask?

Karin: I'm gonna find out, be right back!


	3. Chapter 3

*********~DECK~*********

Kazune: *stairs quietly at the sky with a sad expression*

Karin : *Settles in a spot where she cannot be seen or heard*

Micchi: So, Kazune-kun did you do what I think you did?

Kazune: NO! Not to Karin, not at our age....NO!!

Micchi: So what happened when I walked in on you guys?

Karin : Do what? OH MY GOSH!!! He must have stayed all night.....

Kazune: Karin is very special to me, I wouldn't.....I couldn't.... Oh god I feel so bad for sleeping in her

Room. All she asked was I stay until she fell asleep, but no, I fell asleep

Micchi: I see. She means that much to you. Don't let her slip away! The second you do, I will

Steal her away.

Kazune: Micchi, *tears well up* what do I do?!? The second I try something "romantic"

She stops talking to me and avoids me. It really hurts. I LOVE HER MICCHI!!!!

Karin: Kazune- Kun loves me?!?

Micchi: Try again, and if she stops talking to you, try talking to her yourself.

Kazune: you think it might work?

Micchi: Darn tootin!

Kazune: Thanks Micchi. I'm gonna go find Karin-chan. *Kazune exits*

Micchi: He is gone Karin, you can come out now.

Karin: How did you know I was there senpai?

Micchi: Intuition

Karin: Oh really? *said sarcastically*

Micchi: He really does love you, why don't you give him a chance?

Karin - It's so out of his Character, it scares me, Micchi. But I love him so I will give it a shot.

Karin: *leaves*

Micchi: All in a day's work for the love doctor *giggles*

*********~The Hunt~*********

Kazune: *sneaks around* Hmmm where's Karin? *sits in the living room*

(Karin walks down the hall by the living room)

Karin: *peers in Kazune's bedroom* nope not here *feels warmth on her hand*

Kazune: *grabbed Karin's hand* umm Karin.*blushes* I need to talk to you in the library....

(Kazune then leads Karin to the library downstairs)

Kazune: Hey Karin.....

Karin: Yes? *seeming to have a bad feeling in her gut*

Kazune: *Quickly placed one hand on the back of her neck and the other around her waist and

Swiftly pulled her into a close hug* Karin, I... I have been thinking....allot lately, I have

Recently discovered something about myself..... And I don't know how exactly to put

This....so I don't sound like a rambling Idiot but...I LOVE YOU KARIN-SAN!!!!

Karin:*pulls her arms up around Kazune's waist* Kazune-kun, Thank you, I never thought I would

Hear you say those words to me. I love you too.

Kazune: *tears up* I thought..... You would turn me away.

Karin : *squeezes him* I am only afraid of you like this because it's against whom I know you as.

I didn't mean to avoid you, I was..... Shocked when you kissed me

Kazune: there are many sides I have you don't know about *smiles*

Karin : *looks into Kazune's eyes and thinks to herself*"his eyes are so pretty." Kazune

Kazune:* Closes eyes and leans down to kiss Karin*

Karin: Closes eyes and kisses Kazune

Micchi: *looks on from a distance*

Kazune: *eyes flutter open and stand back up strait*

Karin: We need to go check on Himecca. What's our excuse for taking so long?

Kazune: No excuses, she needs to know after all....

Karin : I don't want to hurt her!

Kazune: I know, same here....


	4. Chapter 4

*********~Dining room~*********

Himecca: HI GUYS!!! *whispers to Karin* what happened?

Karin : We have to tell you something... Do you remember the scandalous maid?

Himecca: The one that kissed Kazune-kun? Yeah why?

Karin : Well *looks at Kazune who is nodding* *sigh* I am the scandalous maid...

Himecca: What? You're the maid? Then it's ok, it was only once.

Kazune: Well.........

Himecca: It was more than once?

Kazune and Karin: *nods*

Himecca: Oh.... Karin may I TALK TO YOU?

Karin :*gulps* Sure....

Kazune: I'll be back in 5 minutes *silently exits the dining room*

Himecca: Karin, why didn't you tell me?

Karin : I didn't want to hurt you Himecca

Himecca: So Kazune-kun doesn't love me?

Karin : I'm Sorry.......

Himecca:*hugs Karin* Thank you! *tears well up*

Karin : For what? I have betrayed you!!!

Himecca: Now I don't have to worry about Kazune-kun. I thought he would never find love.

I was trying to put myself in that place to help him, forgetting my wants

Karin : Himecca-Chan?

Himecca: I don't have a crush on Kazune. I have one on Micchi-senpai

Micchi : Sup ladies?

Karin : *faints*

Micchi : What's wrong with Karin?

Himecca: Erm.... Nothing Senpai! *shoos him out the door*

Kazune: *Walks in and freaks out* Karin!! Are you OK?

Karin : *groans*

Himecca: Hehe... She'll be fine

Kazune: What did you tell her?

Himecca: Just an excuse.

Kazune: Nothing. Give you both my blessing.

Micchi :*from outside* Wow Himecca likes me? Cool beans!!!

Kazune:*helps Karin up* Are you ok?

Karin : Yes, But now I don't feel so guilty.

Kazune : *kisses Karin's forehead* Good

Karin : *Blushes* Oh! We got to go to school!!!

Kazune: Go get Himecca and we'll get going!

*********~Gym~******* **

Karin : Oh no!!!! I got to hide!!!! I don't want to go to gym! "*zips in the nearest door and peeks

Through the keyhole*

(The gym coach locks the door Karin is behind, not knowing she is there

Karin : EEP!! Now in stuck in here! And the next time that door is unlocked, all the guys will

Come in and see me and I will be in trouble!!!!!

~meanwhile~........

Coach : Kazune!

Kazune: Here!

Coach : Yuuki!

Yuuki : Here!

Coach : Karin!.....Karin? Not here.....

Kazune : Karin? Where did she go? *sneaks into the school*

(Back inside)

Karin : *wails* I can't get out!!!! I'm in so much trouble! *continues to cry*

Kazune : *outside the door* Karin? You in there?

Karin : Kazune!!! It's locked!!!! I'm trapped!!!!

Kazune : I'm not even gonna ask *sees vent opening* Hold on Karin

Karin : *balls up in the corner* I don't want to be alone

(2min later)

Karin : Kazune-kun! Where are you?

Kazune : *falls out of vent on Karin's head*

Karin : owowowowwowo!

Kazune : Sorry. Wait, how do we get out?

Karin : You don't have a plan?!?

Kazune: Unlike girls, we guys get plans that are better, after we do something without thinking

Karin : At least when those guys come, I won't be alone.....

Kazune : Oh! Idea!!!

Karin : What is it?!?

Kazune : go in that shower and wait

Karin : *goes* Kay

Kazune : *Hands Karin a boy's uniform from the "lost cloths bin"

Karin : But you can plainly see I'm a girl even in the cloths

Kazune : I know! Just put it on!

Karin : Fine! *pulls curtain closed*

----A few minutes later----

Karin : done! How's it looking?

Kazune :*Stunned* Wow! You look beautiful even as a guy!

Karin : But my hair!!

Kazune : *places a baseball cap on Karin's head and stuffs her hair into it* It might pass...

(The lock on the door clicked open)

Kazune : *Pushes Karin into the tiny shower as the guys pile in*

(Kazune had one hand on either side of her head against the wall)

Karin : *looks at Kazune- Kun's gentle expression**feels his breath on her face*

*thinks to herself* his breath smells sweet.

Kazune : ready to go? Keep your head down and run out the door *grabs her hand*

Karin : *blushes and nods*

Kazune : *both rush through the locker room* don't look up just keep going

---- Out----

Karin : We made it! *coughs*

Kazune : *laughs and kisses Karin on the cheek*

Karin : *blushes and returns to the girl's locker room *


End file.
